Mariposa Negra
by Arashi Shinomori
Summary: Oneshot. Las mariposas representa el principio de un viaje y significa el cambio. Todo narrado desde la perspectiva de Watanuki... YuukoxWatanuki n.n


Hola! Bueno no tengo mucho que decir, solo que es mi primer Fic de xxxHOLiC y pues espero su aprovación n-n Y bueno los datos, no sé si se consideren spoilers... la gracia es que cualquier fan normal(si ha visto el anime o el manga de xxxHOLiC) puede entender el fic n-n

xxxHOLiC no me pertenece, son de las chicas CLAMP. Yo sólo me sentí atraída hacia esta historia y decidí utilizar sus personajes para poder satisfacer mi imaginación.

Mariposa Negra

Autora: Arashi Shinomori

"_La mariposa representa el principio de un viaje y simboliza el cambio..."_

Me encuentro aquí, otra vez. Después de tantos años, visito nuevamente aquella extraña tienda en la que viví tantos momentos de mi juventud.

No sé porqué... pero un día dejé de verla... Lo recuerdo, como si hubiese sido ayer...

Ese día había terminado la secundaria. Aún así visité a Yuuko como normalmente lo hacía. Pero ese día ella estaba particularmente extraña. Como ida...

Llevaba un vestido tradicional chino de color negro con mariposas rojas estampadas. Como estamos hablando de Ichihara Yuuko, en la zona del pecho se formaba un cuadrado con otra tela, era seda transparente que dejaba ver el inicio de su busto; además que el vestido se abría demasiado por el costado, dejando ver sus largas y delgadas piernas. Y en su mano izquierda, estaba la pipa de opio encendida, desprendiendo el suficiente humo como para verla difuminadamente. Como dije antes, estamos hablando de Yuuko, la Bruja Interdimensional.

Sin embargo, había algo que me desconcertó, la mirada perdida que ella tenía en ese momento...

"Yuuko-san, ya llegué"- dije para despertarla, pero pareció no haberme oído. Justo después de decir eso, pensé que había ingerido mucho más opio de lo normal.

Dio un sorbo a su pipa y botó el humo por su boca, que se encontraba un poco más carmín de lo normal. Mokona nos miraba con tristeza, al igual que Maru y Moro.

"Lo has conseguido..."- el tono sepulcral que utilizó me dejó sin habla. Así que la miré extrañado, como la primera vez que la vi.

"Conseguido, participio del verbo conseguir. También alcanzar, lograr, obtener lo que se pretende o desea... "- en ese minuto pensé que iba a decir '_En cualquier diccionario de la lengua lo consigues_', sin embargo no fue así. Solamente se quedó callada, cosa que me desconcertó bastante.

Pero la frase 'Lo que se pretende o desea...' se metió en mi cabeza y no me dejó pensar claramente. Fue en ese minuto en el que supe a qué se refería la Bruja.

Recuerdo que pensé 'Osea que... Yo al fin...' Y luego la miré con alegría y comencé a saltar por toda la habitación. '¡Al fin dejaré de ser molestado por espíritus!' Me decía.

Sin embargo, algo me detuvo. Era la mirada perdida que me enviaba Yuuko, al igual que Mokona.

"Adiós Watanuki"

"Adiós Watanuki"

Ambas gemelas hablaron alegremente. Sin saber el significado de lo que habían dicho realmente. Al parecer la Bruja o el peluche lo susurraron sin que yo me diese cuenta y las niñas lo repitieron como era su normalidad.

"Debes estar contento Watanuki"- me dijo Yuuko, acercándose a mí- "Has trabajado lo suficiente en mi tienda como para poder pagar el precio de tu deseo"- entonces sus largos dedos tocaron mi mentón, haciendo que elevara mi mirada.

Luego de que mis ojos se encontrasen con los suyos, me quedé sorprendido, sin saber como reaccionar.

Fue allí cuando sus labios tocaron los míos, derivando en un dulce beso, algo que hasta hoy me desconcierta. Fue un momento que nunca me pude borrar de la cabeza.

Cerré los ojos, como queriendo responderle...

Pero cuando los abrí, estaba afuera de la tienda de deseos...

Reconocí la calle, estaba de espaldas a la tienda, así que me di la vuelta, pensando que Yuuko-san, como la llamaba en ese entonces y hay veces en que la sigo llamando así, me había estafado y me había hecho olvidar el asunto de mi deseo con el beso. Pero...

La tienda no estaba allí. En su lugar había un edificio alto.

Una señora que caminaba por esa calle se acercó extrañada por mi comportamiento.

"Hijo¿acaso se te perdió alguna cosa?"- me preguntó preocupada.

"N... No..."- le respondí a duras penas. Ella se tranquilizó y comenzó a marcharse- "Disculpe..."- la mujer se dio la vuelta- "¿Qué pasó con la pequeña casa que estaba entre estos dos edificios?"- le pregunté, aparentando estar bien.

"Pero hijo, nunca ha habido una pequeña casa. Ese edificio siempre ha estado allí"- me respondió y luego se marchó. Quizás debió pensar que estaba loco o algo así, pero ahora realmente no me importa.

Tomé mi maletín de estudiante y retomé el camino a casa.

Me pregunté si es que había alguien que recordase la tienda de Yuuko-san. Era demasiado extraño, porque la señora a la que me encontré vivía por el sector y siempre me miraba como entraba... Y que ella dijese que nunca hubo una tienda. Fue algo sumamente extraño.

A penas doblé la esquina, noté algo pasar por mi costado, me di vuelta y supe que fue una mariposa negra, destellando... Me alegré, creyendo que había sido un espíritu, así que quise volver a la tienda para decirle a Yuuko que no me había curado del todo. Pero la dichosa mariposa no desapareció nunca y de hecho no me molestó. Y cuando oí a un niño gritar '¡Mamá, una mariposa!', me di la vuelta, decepcionado.

Continué el camino a casa. En el trayecto ningún espíritu maligno me atacó y tampoco sentí la presencia de alguno.

Llegué a casa y recostarme fue lo primero que hice. El beso de Yuuko-san apareció en mi mente. ¿Es qué acaso fue un beso de despedida?. Nunca lo sabré. La verdad es que todos estos años me lo he preguntado.

Pensé en Himawari-chan. Ella invitó a Doumeki y a mí a salir al parque de diversiones, al día siguiente. Pero eso no me animó mucho. Cuando estuvimos allí, no peleé con Doumeki por la atención de Himawari.

Ahora que Yuuko-san me había besado, no pude encontrar a ninguna otra mujer bonita. Era como si me hubiese hechizado.

De allí preferí irme a Kyoto a estudiar. Solamente quería olvidar que alguna vez trabajé en una tienda de deseos, que veía espíritus, que era el empleado de Yuuko-san, que Doumeki y Himawari-chan tuvieron algo que ver con Yuuko-san, que yo había sido otro cliente más de la Bruja de la Dimensión y que ahora necesitaba de su compañía.

Y por un tiempo logré olvidarlo. Estudié abogacía y apenas me gradué, conseguí un trabajo en Tokyo. En Ginza. Cerca de la mujer que visitamos que tenía un problema con la Internet.

Fue como si me abofetearan.

Los recuerdos vinieron de golpe. Yuuko-san, la tienda de deseos, mi deseo de no ver espíritus malignos, el trabajo, los casos del mundo oscuro, los diferentes mundos, el beso... ¡TODO!.

A penas lo recordé, comencé a caminar hasta el tren. Tenía que ver si la tienda continuaba allí. Si Yuuko-san seguía aquí.

Después del viaje, llegué hasta la calle que se fue habitual en mi juventud, doblé la última esquina y logré verla.

El mismo muro, la barrera como lo llamaba la bruja. El patio con un verde prado y la casa. La Tienda de Deseos seguía viva.

Y aquí me encuentro ahora... Pero...

"Pero... ¿por qué ahora puedo verla?".

"Porque era inevitable..."

Esa voz me recordó a Yuuko. Ella siempre hablaba de la existencia de las cosas inevitables y de la no existencia de las coincidencias.

Parpadeé algo incrédulo.

"Inevitable... Ya te lo expliqué una vez, Watanuki..."

Sin querer comencé a sentirme mareado.

De pronto mucho humo se formó a mi alrededor. Y sentí un olor... Que yo antes había sentido...

Era... OPIO.

Fijé mi vista en la puerta principal de la tienda. Y allí estaba, la Bruja de la Dimensión... Ichihara Yuuko.

De pronto mis piernas comenzaron a caminar por sí solas. Tenía un deseo. Así que esta vez dejé que me guiaran.

"Si estás aquí... Eso quiere decir que..."

"Tengo un deseo... Yuuko-san"- la interrumpí.

"Pues... Debes saber que yo soy la única que puede cumplir deseos en este mundo"- me respondió.

Creo que nunca podrá olvidarse de esa parte del diálogo.

Sonreí algo nervioso y ella se acercó hacia mí. Tocó mi nariz con la suya y observé esos hermosos ojos ámbares que ella poseía. Y sin dudarlo la besé.

Y ahora sus labios sabían como a una naranja... Cítricas, pero con un toque dulce, sin pasar a ser empalagosa. Supongo que es la mejor definición de su carácter.

Cuando nos separamos, Maru y Moro bailaban alrededor de nosotros repitiendo 'Te amo Watanuki'.

Fijé mi vista en Yuuko, quien miraba inocentemente como una mariposa negra volaba alrededor del jardín de la tienda.

"La mariposa representa el inicio de un viaje y significa el cambio..."- susurró algo extasiada por el vuelo de la mariposa.

Y sin saber porqué, supe que esas palabras tenían razón en ese minuto...

Fin

**Notas de Autora.**

Bueno, sé que es algo raro que Watanuki y Yuuko... se queden juntos, pero fue algo del momento. Además Himawari no parece corresponderle a Watanuki(y ojalá que no porque me da mala espina) y Doumeki... me gustará el Shounen Ai pero no creo ser capaz de escribirlo... Por eso he aquí esta historia.

Ojalá que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios n-n Ja ne!


End file.
